The instant invention relates generally to supportive devices and more specifically it relates to an infant walker.
Numerous supportive devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include frames in which infants sit within to learn how to walk. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.